<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zoom Chats and Virtual Tea by Totally_Not_Hamabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476776">Zoom Chats and Virtual Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Not_Hamabi/pseuds/Totally_Not_Hamabi'>Totally_Not_Hamabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020, E-learning, Gen, I AM GOING MAD (not. I'm actually pretty good), Muta - Freeform, Quarantine, Toto and Baron figure out how to use the computer, We are all stuck at home TMT, Whoever's playing Jumanji pls stop!!!, Zoom calls, pls help, you get the point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Not_Hamabi/pseuds/Totally_Not_Hamabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru, Baron, Toto and Muta set up a Zoom call. Hey, turns out that the Bureau can adapt to the use of technology!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zoom Chats and Virtual Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had this idea because of what's going on in the world and because I've been having A LOT of Zoom chats (*sigh* who doesn't these days???).<br/>Anyways, just enjoy this happy-go-lucky chapter ^w^<br/>Ps: well, not so lucky... TMT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haru slipped onto her seat at her bedroom desk, setting down her mug of tea next to her laptop. She wondered if the others would be able to use the computer she had lent them (unless it was a charred heap of rubish at the bottom of a bottomless pit- <em>anything </em> could happen these days). She was now a 31 year-old lady, but she still felt like a teenager when visiting the Bureau. It seemed strange that only eighteen years had passed since she last met them, since it only felt like yesterday that she had stumbled over her own feet at the Bureau. She missed those days, when she didn't have to worry about paying rent, working 24-7 (that's an exageration) and signing off papers. </p><p>But change happens and that's life. She had to deal with it.</p><p>Haru looked at the time on her computer. It was only two minutes before 3:30, but she wondered if Baron would remember the steps of how to turn on and use the computer. If the Bureau would make an appearance on her screen (she wanted to see them real bad in real life, but this was better than nothing...). A minute passed, and Haru found that her hands were tightly (and painfully!) grasped. She let go with a nervous laugh and jumped when the screen changed and a loud ringtone blasted on. She was amused by the Bureau's profile picture, which was Toto and Muta bickering behind an annoyed looking Baron (Haru had taken the shot). Haru accepted the call, and the 'meeting' started.</p><p>First inpressions: Baron's face <em>really </em> close to the camera. </p><p>"I don't know if this thing is working," the creation was saying. His eyes widened when he saw that Haru had popped up on his screen. He yelped, jumping back and crashing into Muta behind him.</p><p>"Sorry!" he said as Muta righted the bewildered feline. "Haru... why are you <em>in </em> the light box?" Haru laughed.</p><p>"I'm not inside it, silly. It's just the camera. Where's Toto?" In response, the screen was blocked off by Toto's eye appearing in front of their camera. "Hi!" </p><p>"Birdbrain, get out from in front of the camera!" Muta was saying.</p><p>"Gee, move over and make some space then!" </p><p>"Not now, you two." Baron said as Toto's eye lifted away from the camera. The crow hopped over to perch on the back of the couch they had put the camera facing to.</p><p>"So? What do you think of 21st century technology?" Haru asked with a smile.</p><p>"It is incredibly confusing." Baron said. "There are simply <em>to many </em> buttons." Haru laughed.</p><p>"You will get used to it." she said. "How are you guys handling the quarantine?" </p><p>"No one can keep me isolated indoors," Muta said.</p><p>"I was expecting you to say something like that." Haru admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, but now going to crossroads is pointless. There are no open restaurants and there are wild animals walking around every now and then. The other day, I was peacefully minding my own bussiness when a big, annoying bird came to disturb me-"</p><p>"Are you calling me a wild animal, lardball?" Toto asked.</p><p>"So what if I am? And don't interrupt. I am talking to Haru over here. Like I was saying, Chicky, there are loads of wild animals wandering the streets these days. I even got to speak to a family of deer." </p><p>"That sounds really cool," Haru said with a smile. Muta scowled, leaning closer to the camera.</p><p>"No, not really. There are foxes out there. I had to remain stranded on a roof for fifteen minutes because one saw me. It was scary." the oversize cat shuddered at the memory.</p><p>"I feel you. I would be wary around a fox if we were to meet one," Haru said, reemembering their encounter with the search engine*. "How about you, Toto?" </p><p>"Eh, I mostly just slept around the clock. Otherwise, I spend my time flying around to stretch my wings and visiting my other bird friends," the crow said. "Oh. And I also spend my time listening to Butterball here whining about how he wants the crossroads to open again." </p><p>"I do <em>not </em>-!" </p><p>"Not now, Muta." Baron said tiredly.</p><p>"And you, Baron?"</p><p>"Similar routine as Toto, only that I also focus on finishing reports, papers, case studies, making tea... you know, the usual but without the cases to take care off." Baron said. "There haven't been many after all this started. It's strange." </p><p>"Oh well, at least we all get a rest, right?" Haru said. She got agreements from the other line.</p><p>"And what have <em>you </em> been up to, Haru?" Toto asked.</p><p>"What most people do. Watch netflix, sleep, watch silly Tik Toks about quarantine because I don't really have anything else to do, and continue my work via the internet." Haru said. "And I've been drinking tea as well." she held up her mug.</p><p>"Uh, just some quick questions... what is this Netflix and this Tik Toks?" Baron asked. Haru laughed.</p><p>"Oh man. I forgot you don't use much technology."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*read Firefox to understand this reference. Also found in this collection :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>